Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 Pour la 5 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page faisant le double de la limite ^^ Lunettes roses forever thumb|left|100pxTiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Salut ! Oui c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Glee France que j'ai découvert Wikia ! ^^ J'évite de plus en plus d'y aller car les commentaires de certaines personnes commencent à sérieusement m'énerver. J'y vais seulement pour voir s'il y a des nouvelles et c'est tout. Choupi juillet 28, 2011 à 12:30 (UTC) Blabla (pas très inspirée pas les titres) Ouais bon après je ne suis pas une dictatrice, lol ! Et je ne suis pas une pouf comme Santana. J'aimerais bien avoir le même corps qu'elle, mais bon... Holy Trinity = Sainte Trinité (père, fils et st esprit), donc UNholy Trinity, tu saisis l'idée... les trois ont été appelées comme ça par les Américains. Après leur audition pour les ND sur ...heu... Say A Little Prayer je crois. C'est surtout un clin d'oeil à Quinn, parce que dans la S1 elle éclipsait totalement les deux autres.... Nooon mais Sue va reprendre les Cheerios, c'est sûr. Mais si elle les laissait à quelqu'un d'autre pour le début de la saison, le temps de se manger un échec au Congrès, et après elle les reprend ? Ca expliquerait le retour des trois. Parce que je les vois mal aller vers elle et lui demander de revenir, et elle les accueillir les bras grands ouverts. Surtout que c'est sensé être Becky la capitaine cette année ! (s'en souviennent-ils ?) Moi aussi je suis super motivée par Lindsay en Sheila, j'espèèère que c'était pas une rumeur pour l'audition, et j'espèèèère qu'elle l'a eu ! (si c'était une rumeur, alors j'espèèère qu'elle a gagné TGP.) Sombraline Re Mais on est sûrs que le gagnant du GTP n'a pas un des rôles déjà cités ? Parce qu'a priori, pourquoi pas ? Si Lindsay obtient ce rôle et reste toute la saison alors que le gagnant fait 7 épisodes, je vais rire. Je sais pas j'ai pas compris son truc. "Drama coréenne" ça veut rien dire et vu ce dont on était en train de parler c'est pas super positif. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec Lindsay. Disons que ce n'était pas de super gout. Après c'est peut être une expression canadienne comme "hard attack". Mais il avait déjà marqué un truc limite sur Ryan donc je me méfie. Sombraline TGP/Storylines Mmm l'audition ça reste une rumeur... On peut aussi réfléchir dans l'autre sens : il y a autant de rôles féminins d'annoncés parce que ''la gagnante est une fille. Et que genre ils en avaient prévu deux, et que du coup ça en fait un de plus. Ce qui semble beaucoup. Bon après j'essaye d'apporter des contre-arguments, mais je me suis aussi faite à l'idée que c'était un mec. Au moins si c'est elle ce sera LA bonne surprise de l'émission. Mais Ryan a dit que c'était une surprise et que c'était ni le meilleur chanteur ni le meilleur danseur, donc bon... En tout cas si elle perd en finale je vais être dégoutée pour elle. Aller aussi loin et rater le dernier pas...argh (surtout que là, c'est tout ou rien. Tu as le rôle ou tu l'as pas). En plus faut imaginer le gagnant qui explose de joie à côté et là tu es sensée avoir l'air contente pour lui. Non, ça va être trop horrible O_O De toute façon je crois avoir lu que le copain de Mercedes est Black. Ou tout du moins c'est un joueur de foot, alors Damian et Sam ça colle pas vraiment... Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur le fait que la storyline avec Sue + petit ami de Mercedes ça fasse "pâté". S'il n'est ''que le petit ami de Mercedes on retombe dans un débat bien connu : Blaine. Un Blaine, ça passe (parce qu'il est gay et que c'est à la limite interessant), deux c'est beaucoup trop. Mais de toute façon ils ne savent plus trop où ils en sont dans leurs storylines, donc on peut s'attendre à tout. Tu as vu qu'ils cherchent un contorsionniste pour l'épisode 1 ? -_________-' Sombraline MAJ : YEEEES le mec qui dirige l'ép1 est celui qui a fait Duets, Prom Queen et BIOTA ! Bon, ok, si le scénario est pourri il va pas pouvoir faire grand chose, mais déjà ça me rassure. Je veux du Blaine bourrééééé. TGP/S3 Samuel n'est pas le meilleur chanteur, loin de là ! J'ai détesté sa reprise de Animal. C'est pas du chanté, c'était du parlé. Et son coup de gros chrétien puritain la dernière fois ça m'a soulée, j'ai adoré que Ryan le reprenne. Je dis comme toi : ça va se jouer entre Sam et Damian *pleure* Oula non ! LE Blaine passe parce que c'est Darren Criss et que je le trouve charismatique, et parce que c'est le petit-ami de Kurt alias mon chouchou ultime. Mais je n'aime pas du tout le genre "joueur de foot" (Sam, Puck...bof). Et en plus ils devraient avoir une romance "normale" *en baille d'avance* Oui je pense aussi que Mr. Elastique doit être la nouvelle folie de Sue. *en baille également d'avance* J'avais espéré qu'elle soit un peu plus sensée dans cette saison, et qu'elle arrête de faire n'importe quoi comme dans la S2. T'as pas aimé Prom Queen ? Moi j'ai trouvé qu'il était bien réalisé. Et Duets en général les fans l'aiment bien parce que tout le monde a son moment de gloire dans cet épisode. En tout cas ce réalisateur a un très bon feeling avec le casting. (Chris et Kevin était aussi en studio => numéro de groupe) Faut virer le truc de iTunes, c'est n'importe quoi (ça doit être Soap). D'ailleurs j'ai vu que l'épisode avait passé la barre des 900 000 (ça sent la saison 2 l'été prochain,...) Sombraline Re Pour Animal, au moins Blaine chantait dans la version des Warblers ! Je dééteeeeeste le canon et les dents de Artie !! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression que dans cette saison ils ne savent plus quoi faire d'elle. Les meilleurs épisodes étaient ceux où elle n'était pas là, comme BTW. La S1 je l'ai tellement regardé que j'en fais une indigestion. En plus maintenant je m'ennuie ferme s'il n'y a pas Klaine, ou Kurtofsky, ou Brittana. Les intrigues fortes de la S2, quoi. Les épisodes que je regarde en boucle c'est Never Been Kissed, Silly Love Song, BTW, Prom Queen, Sexy et BIOTA. Eeeeww le 11 est un échec cuisant pour moi ! Même panier que Comeback et Rumours. Pleins de rumeurs pour la S3 : *le retour de Bitchy-Quinn (on prend les même, et on recommeeeence) *Naya est en studio (numéro de groupe quasi-confirmé) *apparemment ils prendraient des cours de claquettes (cooooooool) *l'un d'entre eux se prend un slushie dès l'épisode 1. Tout le monde s'enflamme pour Blaine mais ça peut être n'importe quel nouveau. Ou Rachel. *la saison ferait 24 épisodes Sombraline Spoilers Ouais j'espère que Quinn va être Bitchy avec les cheerleaders et pas les ND, parce que sinon... pfff scénaristes à la gomme. Pleins de nouvelles news: *Lea ne peut s'empêcher de Twitter chaque fois qu'elle tourne une scène. On sait déjà qu'elle en a plusieurs avec Chris dont une dans le bureau de Emma. Elle va aussi chanter du Broadway. *Darren était aussi en studio, ce que je trouve très bizarre (Warblers ? Pas Warblers ? ND ? Pas ND ? Duo avec Kurt ?) *Le petit ami de Mercedes (qui il parait à changé de nom : Marcus) sera joué par LaMarcus Tinker, qui se trouve être le clône de Azimio -____-' j'aimais mieux celui que lui avait présenté Kurt. *Ca fait un bout de temps que je voulais t'en parler : Damian est en train de s'exciter sur Twitter pour qu'on vote pour lui pour Fan Favorite (Cameron lui est passé devant). Ce qui me parait bizarre, parce que s'il a gagné il devrait s'en foutre. Ok, peut-être pas s'en foutre, mais là c'est des dizaines de messages par heure ! *Apparemment le slushie de l'épisode 1 n'est pas pour Blaine. Par contre il y aurait plusieurs personnes qui s'en recevraient dans cette scène. *Ryan a dit qu'un vieux couple se reformerait dans la S3. A par Quick je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être, et j'en suis blasée. Sombraline Re: Ouais enfin Lea et les chansons de Broadway on ne peut pas dire que c'est du déjà vu... évidemment on en a déjà eu plusieurs, mais vu le nombre de chansons au total, c'est normal qu'il y ait un peu de broadway...on en avait déjà parlé : les comédies musicales c'est l'essence même de ce genre de chorales. AIWNSG je l'avais bien aimée. Par contre les trucs genre Funny Girl, My Man, Rose's Turn, celle de Kurt dans Funeral et Maybe This Time... bouerk. En tout cas je vois très bien la scène : Rachel et Kurt qui parlent de leur avenir à Emma et Rachel qui enchaine là dessus. Le thème de l'épisode commence à se dessiner. Warblers tu penses ? Je pense qu'ils ne reviendront pas. A mon avis il ne sera pas dans les ND, il va chanter pour Kurt ou un truc comme ça, entre eux, pour rigoler. Comme Baby It's Cold Outside. Je suis d'accord pour Cameron. En plus j'ai pas envie de le revoir. Moi aussi j'adoooore les slushies *sadique*. Pour le couple...humm... Wemma j'ai l'impression que ce ne serait pas un retour en arrière, parce que l'intrigue n'a jamais cessée dans la S2... Par contre Tartie, oui !! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais je veux rester sur du Bartie. De toute façon Ryan a dit : pas de rupture. Pour créer Tartie il faut casser Bartie et Tike. Oui mais pour Quick il faut aussi casser Pizes... *impasse* En plus Tike et Pizes sont tous les deux des couples solides... je sais pas. T'as raison, c'est peut-être Wemma. Ouais c'est bon on va arrêter la langue de bois au cas où les gens lisent notre conversation : perso je dis ce que je pense. Normalement il y a "modification mineure", c'est la case à cocher en bas de la fenêtre. Laisse-lui un message, de toute façon il est cool je lui en avais déjà parlé. Sombraline Re Ouais mais tu veux que ce soit qui qui les chante ? Ils ont quand même chacun leur style, si Santana se met à chanter My Man je vais être O_O Mais bon on n'en sait rien, ça peut être du Broadway plus récent, comme Wicked, RENT... Mouais peut être qu'on reverra les Warblers, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils chantent. On peut très bien tenir 6 ou 10 épisodes avec du Klaine or Dalton et or Warblers, on l'a déjà presque fait. Le problème de Quick c'est que ça va faire exploser la fandom "Beth" et je trouve cette fandom stupide. (ils pensent sans doute la même chose des Klainers). C'est vraiment la seule qui m'agace. Après Tartie, Tike, Brittana, Bartie... je leurs fandoms cool. Mais Quick&Beth ? *baille* Sombraline Re Ouais mais tu veux que ce soit qui qui les chante ? Ils ont quand même chacun leur style, si Santana se met à chanter My Man je vais être O_O Mais bon on n'en sait rien, ça peut être du Broadway plus récent, comme Wicked, RENT... Mouais peut être qu'on reverra les Warblers, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils chantent. On peut très bien tenir 6 ou 10 épisodes avec du Klaine or Dalton et or Warblers, on l'a déjà presque fait. Le problème de Quick c'est que ça va faire exploser la fandom "Beth" et je trouve cette fandom stupide. (ils pensent sans doute la même chose des Klainers). C'est vraiment la seule qui m'agace. Après Tartie, Tike, Brittana, Bartie... je leurs fandoms cool. Mais Quick&Beth ? *baille* Sombraline MAJ : apparement on a le nom de la fille qui va jouer Sugar (la pompom qui ne sait pas chanter) : Vanessa Lengies. On ne sait toujours rien pour Sheila, et une partie de moi espère que c'est parce qu'ils attendent la fin de TGP... *se fait des films* MAJ : Lea vient de tweeter qu'elle allait voir Darren chanter sur le plateau aujourd'hui. Donc a priori Rachel serait présente dans la scène où Blaine chante, donc pour moi ça diminue les chances que ce soit avec les Warblers. En tout cas c'est cool, j'adore les scènes Raine. (Bon après il y a l'éventualité qu'elle soit juste passée le voir chanter, mais c'est pas très interessant de voir quelqu'un chanter en playback...) Re Eeew pas Shelby ! A la limite Kurt et Rachel font avancer l’intrigue, mais Shelby on s’en fout de sa vie. Bon ok pour les Warblers, ils étaient souvent là, mais disons que ça a rarement fait avancer l’intrigue. Dans Silly Love Song, Sexy, BIOTA, aNoN...ce sont les scènes Klaine alone qui font avancer l’intrigue. En tout cas j’ai l’impression que les scénaristes essayent de recoller avec la saison 1. Si on enlève Blaine et qu’on croit les rumeurs, j’ai l’impression qu’ils vont nous resservir exactement la même chose. Ah, Sugar est influençable ? Je ne sais pas. J’avais juste retenu qu’elle ne savait pas chanter. Sombraline Nouveau!!!! ;p Slt Brochy!!! :) voila j'ai besoin que tu me dises toute les nouveautés de la saison 3, et les potins que t'as ramassé (enfin si tu veux ;p) j'ai entendu que LaMarcus Tinker va jouer le role du petit ami de Mercedes il n'est pas un peu trop vieux pour elle et un peu pour la serie!!! X(, et j'ai aussi entendu dire que RM va faire revenir notre ancien couple Artie et Tina!!! et merci d'avance Soap star août 11, 2011 à 22:33 (UTC) Autre chose moi j'aurai bien voulu mettre des pages des participants du glee project mais tant que tout le monde était contre j'ai rien touché XD!!! et ne t'en fait pas pour la page du gagnant du TGP j'en ai plaein plain de leur infos et je pourrai etre une bonne reference je traduirai tout puisque je suis anglo... BYE!!! S3 Spoilers ! (tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête de te les donner) *Dianna a les cheveux roses. *Chris a été vu sur le plateau avec son unif des Warblers (ça sent le flash back) *Darren sera le lead d'un numéro de chant avec les ND. Sans unif. *J'étais un peu sceptique sur la présence du gagnant de TGP (parce que si quelqu'un l'avait vu il aurait du nous filer son nom en même temps), mais apparemment la rumeur vient directement de Zach Woodlee donc je pense qu'on peut la croire. Je suis pas sûre mais je crois que Damian est en Irlande. *Ils ont tourné une scène dans la cour, (comme Somewhere Only We Know et Empire State of Mind) Oui j'ai toujours été d'accord sur le fait que les Warblers son ennuyants, mais j'aime beaucoup leurs reprises. L'idéal c'est de les voir en compet'. Ils arrivent, ils chantent, et ils repartent. Bah pour la page du gagnant de TGP, on aura limite plus de choses à écrire que sur Amber, Dianna ou Naya... qui n'ont presque pas de carrière avant Glee. Sombraline Je viens de vérifier : le 11 aout, Damian a tweeté : Sometimes, it's great being '''home', and simply focusing on the people you love...'' MAJ *Spoilers des acteurs sur leurs personnages. Pas grand chose de new à part que Lea confirme une storyline Raine et qu'apparemment Santana a évolué pendant l'été. Re Photo spoiler O_O cèkouaça ? Je pense aussi que c'est un plan machiavélique. Les plans de Quinn se résument à des folies capillaires. Aaaah moi je persiste : je ne pense pas qu'il arrive dans l'épisode 1. Ok, j'ai un peu l'impression de m'accrocher à un cas désespéré, mais ce serait vraiment trop bizarre. Parce qu'il faudrait qu'ils expliquent son transfert, plus la relation de Mercedes...trop compliqué en un épisode. Les récits d'explication c'est ennuyant, je pense qu'ils préfèrent le montrer "en direct". Mais ok, je concède que c'est bizarre qu'il chante avec tous les ND, y compris avec des gens comme Puck ou Lauren, qu'il ne connait pas. Dans le Tweet, Damian disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'être chez soi avec ses proches. Je crois qu'on ne peut être plus explicite. Après, il a peut-être fait le voyage hier, mais c'est vraiment improbable. Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas encore de photo du gagnant sur le plateau. Il/elle arrive avec un sac sur la tête ou quoi ? Bah niveau biographie pour le gagnant, comme les autres : il a fait ces études là, il a remporté plusieurs concours de chant ou je sais pas quoi... Samuel a un groupe, Lindsay à l'air d'avoir du vécu et Damian a aussi un groupe, donc je pense qu'il y a moyen d'écrire un peu sur tous les trois. Ouuuuaaais moi aussi je vois l'espoir renaître pour Lindsay. Trois (légers) indices pour : on n'a pas l'identité de l'actrice pour Sheila, elle a déménagé récemment à LA (mais bon, Hannah aussi), et j'ai repensé à cette histoire d'audition. Je dis toujours qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, et que peut-être la rumeur est née du fait qu'elle a rencontré les producteurs ou un truc du genre. Après, je vois un gros argument contre : le choix de Ryan est sensé être "surprenant". Or Lindsay, c'était la plus évidente depuis le début. Mais je suis d'accord avec ta théorie, je te l'avais déjà dit : il est possible qu'il y ait autant de nouvelles filles parce que ''le gagnant en est une. En tout cas je me suis déshabituée à Samuel, j'espère que ce n'est pas lui. Mais faut les espionner sur Twitter. Si le gagnant tourne, il va bien laisser échapper des trucs. (qu'il est à LA, qu'il tweet à 3h du mat, qu'il est fatigué...). En tout cas j'ai regardé : aucun des quatre n'a les membres de ND dans sa liste de followers. J'attends une erreur du cast (je suis sûre que ce sera Darren le premier à ajouter le gagnant ^^) Sombraline MAJ ''"Brittany veut que Artie revienne", explique HeMo dans TV Line. "Tout le monde veut qu'ils soient de nouveau ensembles... sauf Santana. Mais Brittany est quelqu'un de terre à terre et elle fera ce qu'elle a envie de faire." Heather Morris a tiré un trait sur la relation entre Santana et son personnage : "Les auteurs joueront peut-être encore un peu avec cette intrigue au début de la saison 3. Mais probablement pas." Potins Déjà merci beaucoup pour les infos j'ai déjà l'idée du nouveau cast mais serieux tu vois LaMarcus comme petit ami de Mercedes et qu'est ce qu'on fait du gagnant du TGP il y a déjà la rumeur que plusieurs personnes croient le gagnant est Alex et on dit qu'il est pret jouer le role du Boyfriend, tu crois ca!!! XD autre chose en taux combien il y aura de nouveaux personnage parceque la ca en fait un peu trop et les ancien il n'auront pas le temps de tout developper, Sheila, un petit ami de Mercedes, le gagnant de TGP(Alex), Sugar, Rebecca, Marylin, Une alliée avec Sue, deux nouveau prof de deux autre Glee club, et d'autres je crois, et quoi encore??? ;p c'est pas un peu trop, je suis pour un peu de nouveuté mais pas trop, XD!!! et si t'as autre chose de nouveau, tu me le passes, et merci beaucoup en avance, on reste en contact!!!! BYE Soap star août 12, 2011 à 15:33 (UTC) Autre chose ne t'en fait pas pour Le gagnant du TGP je ne me confie pas vraiment au wiki anglais parceque parfois ils disent du n'importe quoi ma source c'est la télé chaque soir sur oxygen ils passent les storylines des participants restant je pourrait note tout ce qu'ils disent, c en anglais, mais je suis bon en traduction ;)